Politiek op de Kanaaleilanden
De politiek'' van de Kanaaleilanden' staat bekend onder de naam Parlementair Constitutioneel stelsel. Het land heeft een vrij grote politieke stabiliteit, dat wordt gewaarborgd door het evenwicht tussen de liberale fracties en de socialistische fracties. Het land wordt bestuurd op 3 politieke niveaus: gemeentelijk, provinciaal en nationaal. Geschiedenis van de Politiek thumb|left|179px|Geromantiseerde voorstelling van Henry of Hearst, de eerste markies De staatsinrichting is sinds het doorvoeren van de ideeën van de Verlichting rond 1790 gebaseerd op de Trias Politica, beschreven door de Franse filosoof Montesquieu. Het land heeft, door de Engelse overheersing die de facto tot 2005 geduurd heeft, geen echte grondwet. De wetgeving van de staat is onder andere gebaseerd op de Magna Carta uit 1215. In 1286 worden de Kanaaleilanden toegewezen aan de toenmalige Markies van Hearst, Lord Henry. Op het moment dat de markies zijn intrek in de burcht van Newcastle neemt, wordt deze de machtigste man in het gebied. In 1390 wordt Hearst tot hoofdstad benoemd (tot 1624), en de markies van Hearst definitief tot vaste machthebber over de eilanden ingehuldigd. Het eerste 'parlement' zal in 1452 verschijnen, maar de markies behield nog steeds het grootste aandeel als het om politieke beslissingen ging. Tijdens de Engelse overheersing (de jure 1790- 1999; de facto tot 2005) werd er vaart gezet achter politieke vernieuwing. Het stelsel was sinds 1452 quasi ongewijzigd gebleven, en de tijd voor verandering was rijp. Toen de graaf van Salisbury in 1790 tot staatsminister werd benoemd kwam de politiek in een stroomversnelling. De nieuwe ideeën van de Verlichting werden bijna haastig geïntroduceerd, omdat men bang was dat de vonk van de Franse Revolutie naar het land zou overslaan. De echte overstap naar de Scheiding der Machten werd pas in 1817, onder leiding van staatsminister Beckett gemaakt. In 1829 volgde het algemeen enkelvoudig stemrecht. Vanaf dat moment zouden de Kanaaleilanden steeds meer tot een moderne democratie evolueren. Scheiding der Machten Uitvoerende macht thumb|266px|Hearst ManorDe 'monarch' over het Markiezaat is sinds 1286 de Markies van Hearst (onderbroken van 1999 tot 2005). Deze draagt vandaag de dag nog steeds een politieke verantwoordelijkheid, hoewel die taak voor het grootste deel door het parlement is overgenomen. Tijdens de Engelse overheersing vielen de taken van de markies deels onder de afgevaardigde van de Engelse vorst. In de personele unie met de Britse Kanaaleilanden (1999-2005) kreeg de markies slechts een ceremoniële rol toebedeeld. De feitelijke uitvoering lag toen bij de Lieutenant-Governor, die om de vier jaar door de Koningin werd aangesteld. Sinds 2001 is The Right Honourable Edward Hearst, Marquess of Hearst aangesteld als nieuw familiehoofd. Hij trouwde in 1993 met Emma Alexander, de dochter van een eigenaar van regionale supermarktketens. De officiële residentieplaats is sinds 1624 het familiekasteel Hearst Manor. De markies zetelt vier keer per maand in de parlementszitting te Port Meryton. Wetgevende macht Het overgrote deel van de politieke beslissingen wordt vandaag de dag echter genomen door het parlement. Deze zetelt in het House of Representatives in de hoofdstad Port Meryton. De eerste volksvergadering werd gevormd in 1452 door vooraanstaande personen en geestelijken. Met de invoering van de Scheiding der Machten (1817), en ook de scheiding van Kerk en Staat (1818) werden de geestelijken uit de volksvergadering geweerd. Dankzij de invoering van het algemeen enkelvoudig stemrecht in 1829 kan nu iedereen die zich kandidaat stelt, verkozen worden. Het parlement telt vandaag in volle bezetting 125 leden. De voorzit(s)ter van de ministerraad is de staatsminister (synoniem voor minister-president). Voor de verkiezingen stelt iedere partij een kandidaat-staatsminister voor. Diegene die de meeste voorkeurstemmen heeft behaald, wordt benoemd tot regeringsleid(st)er. De allereerste vrouwelijke staatsminister was Joanna Collins (ambtstermijn 1915-1922). De looptijd van het parlement tussen de verkiezingen bedraagt normaal gezien vijf jaar. Rechterlijke macht De rechtspraak op de Kanaaleilanden volgen het Britse systeem van justitie. De gerechtsarrondissementen komen overeen met de provincies, maar de gerechtshoven zijn over de verschillende steden verdeeld. Ook hoeven de rechters en advocaten, anders dan in de Britse rechtbanken, geen pruiken meer te dragen. De Kanaaleilanden tellen twee gevangenissen: The Prison of Huntington en Waterford Prison. Verder zijn er nog twee gesloten instellingen: The Institution of the Western Territories en het St. Helena Institution. Bestuurlijke indeling Het Markiezaat der Kanaaleilanden is ingedeeld in drie provincies en één hoofdstedelijke regio: *Capital Region of Port Meryton: de stad Port Meryton; *The Northern and Middle Ridges: het gebied rond de hoofdstad bevat het meest heuvelachtige landsdeel, en heeft Causton als hoofdstad; *[[The Western Territories|'''The Western Territories]]: de meest westelijk gelegen eilandengroep. Hoofdplaats is Wellingdon; *[[The Castle Islands|'The Castle Islands']]: de zuidelijke eilanden, met Newcastle als hoofdstad. Deze provincies zijn ingedeeld in gemeenten (de steden van elke provincie). Deze gemeenten hebben elk een eigen gemeenteraad. De provincies worden bestuurd door de provincieraad, behalve Port Meryton, dat afhangt van haar gemeenteraad. Deze organen worden overkoepeld door het éénkamerparlement, het House of Representatives. Politieke Partijen Van oudsher ligt de politieke voorkeur van het volk bij de liberalen en conservatieven. Dat sluit echter niet uit dat er ook socialistische en andere fracties zijn. Een overzicht van de politieke partijen: *'National Conservative Party '- de grootste en ook oudste partij van het land. De belangrijkste doelstellingen zijn vooruitgang en welzijn, maar sinds de hervorming van de partij in 2007 richt ze zich ook op meer openheid jegens buitenlandse samenwerking en een steviger gezondheids- en immigratiebeleid. De conservatieven zijn een van de grootste coalitiepartners. *'Liberal Union '- de liberale partij wil zich voornamelijk profileren als eenheids- en vrijheidspartij, en de levensstandaard en de persoonlijke onafhankelijkheid voor de bevolking zo hoog mogelijk houden. De co'thumb|286px|De zetelverdeling in de legislatuur 2010-2015'alitie met de Conservatieven en de Groenen in de legislatuur van 2005-2010 bleek bijzonder succesvol. Deze werd dan ook herhaald in de legislatuur van 2010-2015. *'Labour Party of the Channel Islands' - behartigt voornamelijk de arbeidersbelangen. Het socialistische blok heeft door de jaren heen de stempel van oppositiepartij gekregen. Onder het bewind van Arthur Herriman (1989-2004) was een coalitie met de socialisten steeds een werk van lange adem. In de jaren 70 en 80 was de Labour Party vrij populair, en leverde ook een aantal regeringsleiders af. *'Social Democratic List' - de jongste partij splitste zich in 2003 uit onvrede met Herriman's beleid van de Labour Party af, en vormde een gematigde sociaal-democratische fractie, die onder leiding staat van de nieuwe generatie. Verwacht wordt dat deze partij zich als een volwaardige coalitiepartner voor de volgende regering kan presenteren. *'National Green Party' - de groene partij heeft voornamelijk standpunten omtrent het milieubeleid van de staat, maar houdt zich sinds de coalitie van 2005-2010 ook meer met grotere beleidszaken en dierenrechten bezig. Men hamert er anderzijds wel op dat het kernideaal van de partij niet verwatert. *'National Alliance Nationale' - richt zich in de eerste instantie tot het Franssprekende deel van de bevolking. Verder is deze wat kleinere fractie hoofdzakelijk bezig met het immigratieprobleem en het behoud van de originaliteit van de 'Kanaal-cultuur'. *'Reformed' - de kleinste fractie in het parlement (3 zetels). Sinds 1990 is deze partij, die ooit onderdeel was van de conservatieven, zich steeds meer en meer beginnen inzetten voor de religieuze zaken op de eilanden, en heeft in 2005 uiteindelijk de kiesdrempel gehaald. De partij neemt sinds de laatste jaren wat aan populariteit toe. Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Politiek